Beacon in the Darkness
by ancient-relic
Summary: ON HIATUS! Kagome has a primal fear of the dark, and soon finds herself in an interesting situation. However, things start to look up when she comes upon a giant beacon in the dark, in the form of a fluffy white dog.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So here's the long awaited sequel to 'Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku' !! I hope I haven't taken too long... But just writing was making a 'one-shot' too long, so I decided that I'd baby up. So now it's in parts. Reviewing will get the next one! And the faster the better... but you all know that, right?

Just so you all know, this will be written in Kagome's point of view again. I think it's an interesting twist. Because I don't usually write in P.O.V's.

But I digress. On with Part One! Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything mentioned below. Sadly, that's the story of my life.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Sequel to Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku Kagome has a primal fear of the dark, and soon finds herself in an interesting situation. However, things start to look up when she comes upon a giant beacon in the dark, in the form of a fluffy white dog.

* * *

**Beacon in the Darkness**

**Part One**

**By ancient-relic**

**Sequel to _Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku_**

At some point or another in one's life, it is completely natural to fear the uncertain boundaries of the encompassing darkness that each night brings. As a child- the fear of monsters under your bed, or hiding beyond the door of your closet. Darkness brings out creatures from other realms, and in the minds of children, it is absolutely terrifying.

However, it is almost completely and totally ridiculous to find myself walking through an unknown forest in the middle of the night, with no more protection than whatever my own limbs could provide.

And something that both disturbed and frightened me, was that as I walked alone through the trees and shrubbery, was that I was completely shrouded in darkness. Living- or currently residing, anyhow- in a realm of demons, you'd think that I'd be more afraid of the things that might come out of the darkness, rather than the darkness itself.

Alas, no.

I, Kagome Higurashi, high school student from the future and whom was currently living in the past hunting a vicious demon and attempting to recreate a scared jewel that I shattered and inadvertently had enough power to let someone take over the world as we know it… Damn, what a long sentence.

You'd think, what with me being in high school, (albeit failing), that I'd be able to construct a proper sentence. And this all just goes to show you how even the most simplest of things can be forgotten… yup. I should really go home soon… I think I've got a Geometry test on Tuesday.

Sorry. Got off topic again… I'll recap. Fast forward this time, so keep up.

KagomeHigurashihighschoolerfuturebrokenjewelevildemonrecreatesacredjewelshattered, that inadvertently had enough power to let someone (most likely evil) take over and destroy the world as we know it…

Was afraid of the dark.

It was chance that Miroku was in a particular mood when we set up camp. It was ironic that it was the night of the new moon, and InuYasha was completely on edge. Shippo decidedly decided to join in with Miroku's antics, and not much later, a thoroughly pissed off hanyou-turned-human went storming off into the underbrush, walking into the unknown with a sword that wouldn't transform.

Heehee.

Almost unanimously, I was voted to retrieve our hanyou, to soak his head and bring him back to where everyone was waiting back at camp. I had done absolutely nothing- yet I had to pay the consequences.

Totally figures- that's feudal simpletons for you. Actually, future simpletons are just like that- the _breed_ of 'simpleton' never really evolved. Which, of course, is totally pathetic.

And as so, I found myself doing something, _again_, to fix the rising tension within our little group- my temporary family.

It was easily past midnight, and I could tell that even without my watch working or the moon to attempt and fail to judge the time. I had hastily grabbed one of my two flashlights as I stalked out of camp after InuYasha.

* * *

As I walked through the foliage, I soon found myself far enough to decide that the light of the blazing fire in the darkness did nothing for me. Clicking to turn on my flashlight, I was both disappointed and amazed as it flickered bright for a moment, and dulled down to nothing as the batteries died.

Figures that something so completely retarded would happen to me as I took a chance on my stubborn hanyou whilst it was totally inconvenient for me. And what did I get for it? A dead flashlight, in the darkness of the forest. And I had no idea which way was out!

I grumbled under my breath as I stumbled about in the dark for a moment, using choice words that would make even InuYasha double-step. Tripping over a tree root, I caught myself by banging painfully into the tree that it belonged to.

"Genius… getting caught in the dark while searching for our f-" I mumbled, stopping as the eerie silence settled in around me.

_Damn, it's quiet!_

A sudden rustle in the trees sent my head whipping around, with my pathetic human ears straining to hear whatever it was that made that sound. Further study proved it to be the wind. _Kagome, you are an idiot! Congratulations. You win a new battery for your flashlight!_

I wish. _Kagome darling, you had really ought to stop that nasty habit of talking to yourself._

Thanks. I know that.

Slowly and totally un-surely, I tripped and stumbled my way through the darkness of the trees, looking up through the few gaps in the foliage to see no moon, and the faint twinkling of stars.

Great.

Noises that were logically the sounds of 'the forest settling' echoed as the trees creaked and swayed in the wind, with the eerie rustling of the bushes and the actual leaves that encompassed most of the wildlife around me.

Shivering, I rubbed my arms vigorously, even though I wasn't cold. It was mostly, I think, to get rid of that icky-creepy feeling that was sending those tell-tale shivers down my spine.

But it was no time to stand still, because if my deepest- but not darkest- fears were true, I'd be an easier target for those hungry night-prowling demons when I was standing still.

Minutes passed, as I made my way through the woods. Then went hours, and as I stopped and looked around at my surroundings, a dreadful feeling planted itself in the pit of my stomach. _Everything looks the same…_

Looking down to my wrist-watch, I pressed the convenient little button that made the face light up. _Damn!_ I'd only been walking for five minutes. Goddamn watch!

Flinging my arms about wildly and stupidly in my anger, I whacked my wrist against a tree that was closer than it appeared. And, I cracked my watch, effectively breaking my handy-dandy glow-in-the-dark feature.

"Friggin tree! Put up a warning sign, damn it all!" I roared, but my little voice merely echoed back to me, the trees around me not letting it through.

A sudden tremor ripped through the earth, causing me to trip and fall, practically ramming my head into the very same tree that I had broken my watch on. And then, with my head spinning, I kicked it out of anger.

Which, was a completely stupid move. However, stupid is never an issue when you're raving mad. It only comes back to haunt you when you actually have a throbbing appendage as proof of whatever stupid thing that you've just done. In this case, it was my foot, throbbing in pain beneath the custom-made boots that I was wearing, curtsey of Sango. Sandals were just not my style.

The tremor stopped shortly after it started, but it was followed by an eerie, mournful howl, that rattled my brain about in my head. It was so loud, that I figured whoever caused it was either some kind of banshee-demon, or they were not too far away.

If it was a wolf, then maybe Koga wasn't far away! He'd get me out of the forest, no problem! Rushing off towards the sound, I think that I tripped at least three more times on those fast moving trees, and protruding roots.

Slowing down to a walk seemed to be in my best health interest, so I cautiously made my way around the trees that I had been previously running into.

Though I couldn't see anything, I could feel something, like I was approaching a wall. There was power radiating off it in waves, and I knew that just beyond the wall of power, was my ticket out of these blasted woods.

As I reached the invisible blockade, I stretched an arm out, to test if there was something physical there. However, my hand went right past where the wall was, with nothing more than a blotted red glow around where my wrist was breaching the power.

It didn't hurt at all, but I could feel my miko powers tingling inside me, just like when a jewel shard made itself present. _Whatever._

Slipping through the power felt like silk brushing across my skin in a soft whisper, just like when I went through a barrier. _So that's what it is! A barrier!_ I felt the sensation run along my body, and I felt it through my clothes. _That's one helluva barrier!_

Inching closer towards my goal, you have to understand how shocked I was when I came upon a clearing, that had a big, white, glowing, fluffy thing in the very center of it, the fur blowing in the wind as it rose and fell with a steady rhythm.

"What the hell?" I said aloud, slapping my hand to my mouth an instant later, realizing that whatever this was, it was a demon. However, it didn't move, didn't twitch, didn't rumble with any kind of threat, or do anything at all.

And after drawing that conclusion, I deposited all rational and sane thoughts, and inched towards it.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Okay. So this right there is the first Part of Beacon in the Darkness. It's probably going to end up being four of five parts long, at the most.

Hope you liked it! Review, and tell me what's going through your mind right about now. You know I love to hear what you all have to say.

So reviewers, I'm expecting a lot from you... don't let me down.

Until next time,

**ancient-relic**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okie-Dokie, people. Here's Part Two of Beacon in the Darkness. I'm sorry that I took so long with it... and I'm sorry that it's rather short. I wanted to make it longer, but I really felt that I had a good place to end it, and that you needed something, so here's something.

Part Two.

Please be sure to tell me what you think... about everything and anything. The good, the bad, and the ugly. You guys know the drill... hee.

On with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Another thing to add to the list of things that I don't own...

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Sequel to Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku Kagome has a primal fear of the dark, and soon finds herself in an interesting situation. However, things start to look up when she comes upon a giant beacon in the dark, in the form of a fluffy white dog.

* * *

**Beacon in the Darkness**

**Part Two**

**By ancient-relic**

**Sequel to _Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku_**

The odd-shaped lump that was in the middle of the clearing did nothing as I approached it slowly. There was only the steady rising and falling of the mass, moving to an unheard rhythm.

Okay, Kagome. You're about three feet away from a white thing that's bigger than your house. It doesn't seem bothered by you, or it doesn't sense your presence. If you're going to do it… Touch it before it grows a head and tries to kill you!!

So that was curiosity talking. The more logical side of me said;

Perhaps you should find a head, and situate yourself on the side farthest from it before you decide to touch it…

And though I had passed through a barrier, and was within three feet of a white demon blob that was probably capable of killing me with a good snort from it's nose, (if it had one,) I decided that it would be best to situate myself as far from danger as possible, if I wanted to live to tell about the tail.

No pun intended. As I walked around the big blob, I found myself confronted with a rather large, and _long_, obstacle. A giant white tail, practically as fluffy as it was long, was twitching at random intervals, was resting in front of me, stretching out from the blob for a good ten, fifteen feet.

Just what exactly was it that I was standing in front of? Yes, it was a demon. But what kind of demon was it? _Well, it obviously has a tail, Kagome… _I chastised. _Well, obviously the kind… that is right in front of you. Yes, _I decided. It was the kind of demon that had an outrageously long tail.

Nothing to it.

Inching towards what obviously must have been… the, ah… _rear_ of the creature, I hesitantly put a hand out to the fur so I could hoist myself over the fluffy white thing that was a tail.

Shock was my first reaction- it wasn't a brittle fluff, but a soft and silky fluff. It didn't even feel like fur!_ Goddamn! Even with Herbal Essences, my hair isn't as nice as the very creatures that I'm killing!_ Oh yeah. That thought was totally frustrating.

It was more frustrating that I couldn't bring myself to pull the downy fur hard enough so that I could hoist myself right over the strange tail. Stepping away from the while blob and equally white tail, I looked at my options. I could walk around the tail, I could climb over the tail, or I could go _under _the tail.

I chose option three.

Waiting for a large twitch, I dove under the shaggy thing as it did it's 'wave' motion over the ground. I almost got stuck under it, because I dived short. However, with a deft roll I saved myself from a rather awkward confrontation with whatever it was I was examining.

I dusted myself off, making sure that none of the grass and dust that I had rolled through was on my nice green and gold outfit. It was much sturdier than I had first expected, having been through a lot in it already. I had yet to find anything bad about it- it was even machine washable!!

A simple pair of black leggings covered my legs whenever they were exposed by the slits of the skirt, so there was no problem there. The sandals were comfortable enough- though I might have worn something a little more… _modern_ if I had been given the choice. The fact of the matter was that nothing else that I owned seemed to match with the gorgeous green and gold, so I was stuck with the sandals. Not that it mattered.

And of course, just looking at myself brought a faint smile to my face… it was a memory that I cherished- my night beside the demon lord, beneath the Goshinboku.

Vaguely, as I continued walking around the strange white thing, I wondered if Sesshomaru remembered the night fondly as well. A strange sadness washed over me as I realized that I might never know, because he and I both knew that I wouldn't dare bring it up while anyone else was around. And it'd be rare that I'd ever be able to catch him alone again, and there was nothing saying that I'd be able to survive a meeting with him alone again, either.

So, I concluded that it was just one of those things that I'd never ever find out. It was contenting to think that maybe, he didn't look back on the night with a scowl. It was much nicer to think of it as an… almost-smirk. Almost-_smile_… something that was, but wasn't at the same time.

_A lot about Sesshomaru is almost. He's almost nice… almost invincible… almost good looking._

Wait just a minute.

He _was_ good looking, so that was quickly scratched off my almost list.

The thing in front of me let out a shuddering breath, which scared me so much that I fell flat on my ass. My hands, of course, slapped my face as they covered my mouth- lest my squeal of surprise wake this great big things that was sleeping (it was sleeping, right?) in front of me.

Grumbling under my breath, I scrambled back to my feet when the big thing didn't move again. What was up with that? Where did this strange white lump get off at making me fall on my ass?

Maybe I should teach it a lesson. Maybe I should purify its white fluffy behind to kingdom come, and see it if wanted to scare the crap out of someone else.

_But Kagome,_ I scolded mentally. _You don't have your bows and arrows here. And can you even purify something without them? Something this large…_

Could do whatever the hell it wanted with me, before I could even scream for help.

Hopefully, I'd be out of the way before it decided that it wanted to do something with me.

Still cautiously walking alongside the fluff, I finally came to what I guessed was its head. It was really a tell-tale sign, I suppose. There was a big black thing, and air was blowing out of it.

I had found a nose!!

Hooray. Kagome, what are you going to do with a nose?

_Well. I'm going to examine it by getting as close to it as possible before getting blown flat on my ass again and eaten._ I replied to myself, grinning at my accomplishment.

Looking over the strange white lump, I was rather startled to find a few familiar featured. There were the distinct shapes of floppy ears. The nose sat on a long stretch of snout, and that snout in turn was resting on a paw. The claws were barely visible beneath the shaggy fur- but I knew there were there, because when the thing breathed, the fur moved.

And then I saw them.

Multiple claws, as sharp as daggers, just waiting to tear a poor defenseless Kagome to shreds. Lucky for them, there was a poor defenseless Kagome standing right in front of them, just waiting to be struck down.

Putting everything together was easy-

Paw + Claw + Nose + Snout + Ears + Wagging Tail... equals a Dog.

**Big** dog.

Big, white, ­_giant_, dangerous, demon dog.

Oh boy. What had I gotten myself into?

I smiled hesitantly at the slumbering creature.

"Nice doggy…"

**To Be Contiued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So how was it? Nice ending, if I do say so myself.

But what do you say?

Let me know. The more reviews, the faster I update.

Until next time,

**ancient-relic**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I bet you've all been waiting for this little chapter for a very long little time, eh?

Well, I must apologize for allowing it to take this long. I was done a while ago, but I never really thought anything of it, because I was so busy working on other chapters. Then, when I realized how short this chapter was, I was torn between actually going through it, and trying to make it longer, or just not bothering, and posting it the way it was, because I had already taken so long. I chose the latter.

Nonetheless, I shall not waste any more time in introducing this chapter... PART THREE!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that will, and may be mentioned in this story. Not even "Clifford, The Big Red Dog."

* * *

**Summary:** [Sequel to Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku Kagome has a primal fear of the dark, and soon finds herself in an interesting situation. However, things start to look up when she comes upon a giant beacon in the dark, in the form of a fluffy white dog.

* * *

**Beacon in the Darkness**

**Part Three**

**By ancient-relic**

**Sequel to **_**Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku**_

As I stood there, admiring (wetting myself) the size of the giant dog, I couldn't help but wonder at the sheer beauty of it. Despite the whole "blood thirsty demon" thing, it was really such a normal sight. If normal was the word to use…

It was like seeing your pet dog asleep on the ground, in front of your chair- the fire. Perfectly cozy… except for the fact that this particular dog was about three sizes bigger than your whole house.

I examined the great hulking lump of sleeping demon, and figured that it was good and asleep. If it wouldn't wake up to me being practically on top of its nose, then it wouldn't bother waking up while I checked it out. Right? As long as I was quiet, then, no problem.

I reached out a hand, and touched the soft fur on its muzzle. As I suspected, it was short, and rather sharp, though soft at the same time. Bringing my head closer, I could clearly hear the snuffling breaths that went in and out with the rise and fall of its back.

Of course, the fact that the creature hadn't even twitched at my scent supposedly invading its senses, there was nothing more stopping me from examining the thing.

A fleeting, hopeful thought passed through my head as I stared at the slumbering canine… what if it was friendly?

_Good one, Kagome,_ I thought mildly, _A friendly demon. Now THAT would be something for the history books._

However, the thought remained lodged firmly in my head as I ran my hands through the silky fur of the creature's muzzle, grinning at the texture between my fingers. A giant pet dog… An image of Clifford the Big Red Dog popped into my head. Except this was my darling, possibly quite evil, Big White Dog.

Ah… it would never work.

It then occurred to me, as I moved from it's muzzle to it's paws, that perhaps, this thing was actually some natural form of one of those pesky humanoid-demons?

I was in too far now to worry about the repercussions of my actions now… besides. If I was gone before the great hulking thing woke up, there wouldn't really be a problem, now would there?

Admiring the sharp pointed claws, I looked at the one paw tucked under its massive head. Where was the other one? Looking around, I found that it was quite hard to actually determine one body-part from another, but that didn't stop me. I found… several other body parts, which I hadn't been looking for, and finally, after much toil (and embarrassment… THEY WERE HUGE!!) I found the dog's elbow.

Running my hand down it's length, I found that it was twisted to the side, and it seemed like it was going to be tucked underneath the rest of HIS (as I discovered) body.

Much to my surprise and consternation, I realized with a shiver of disgust, that it wasn't tucked under the body- it looked like it had been hacked off.

Angry, flushed flesh stuck out vibrantly against the white fur that surrounded it, and teeth marks were still bleeding sluggishly, as if it had been gnawed on recently.

Reaching out to touch the arm, I winced as he tensed beneath me. I couldn't see his face anymore, so I didn't know if he was actually awake, or not. Standing as still as I could, and barely daring to breathe, the dog didn't move. Letting out a breath, I turned to the wounds, and set about healing them as best I could.

Obviously, it would do no good to wrap it up in bandages, and it only added to the ineffectiveness of that solution when I realized that I didn't even have any with me, anyhow.

Tch.

I couldn't even apply herbs of any kind… as I had none. Besides. He'd probably lick them off… and if I had used some more modern methods of cleansing, (ethanol) he would obviously wake up and bite off my head before the pain left his mind.

Why was helping always so complicated?

It struck me like lightning- I shivered. I HATE lightning- that perhaps, if I used it in small doses, that maybe all that 'untapped' priestess powers that were supposedly mine to command could come to my aid.

The other, more logical half of my mind argued. Are these powers not for _killing_ these creatures? What could possible make you think that they could do the opposite, and heal him?

This did nothing for my confidence, and I was tempted to slump down against the side of the dog, and give up.

However, the other side of me, (the one that often gets me into trouble) said, perhaps, if you focus hard enough, you can tell your powers that you want them to heal, instead of harm.

What good were these 'holy' powers if they only did bad? It didn't matter that this was a demon, he was someone in need of my help.

Finally, I decided. I'd damned the consequences so far… let them be damned again.

Placing my hands gently on the torn skin, I closed my eyes, trying to find my powers, and get them to do my bidding. With my eyes closed, it was dark, and there wasn't some explosion of light. Every time I focused my eyes, it just got darker, and darker, and darker.

Despite the blackness surrounding me, this time, I wasn't as worried about it- as I could feel soft fur beneath my fingers, and it was almost reassuring. My task back in mind, I pushed away the darkness, and thought hard about what I was trying to do.

I prayed to whatever God that could hear me, and asked for one simple thing. _So maybe you weren't listening to me when I asked you for one of those new-fangled iPod's, but I REALLY need you to listen now. This is something that I want to do. I want to prove to myself that I am good for something._ My mind flashed to InuYasha, temporarily distracting me from praying to this divine entity that I was beseeching. _I don't want to be just a shard detector. I want to help!_

When there was no magical response, I resignedly sighed, and opened my eyes. Of course, I wasn't expecting to be staring at a shiny new set of claws, attached to a paw with toes, and fur, and arm… and… oh my.

Gleefully, I looked at my hands, which were tingling with what might have been the remnants of my power, but was more certainly adrenaline. I did it, I did it, I DID IT! I DID IT!

Laughing and clapping my hands, I spun, the thought overrunning all of my other senses. This accomplishment was something for the history books! Looking to the sky, I smiled up at it, tears of happiness threatening to spill from my eyes.

_I'm sorry I ever doubted you,_ I pledged, _… whoever you are. I'll thank you every day- well, at least every day I can do this again._

However, all my happy thoughts disappeared with a suspicious snuffling that sounded distinctly like a snort of distaste, and I looked down from the starry sky, only to see that the demon doggie was staring at me, with what I _hoped,_ were amused red eyes.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**A/N: **Well. There's that chapter. I'm not too happy with the length, and I think I might have slacked a little, in terms of the "quality" of my other chapters. So, I'd like to know what you thought... please, be honest. If it's anything that I need, it's constructive crisicism. (I think I spelt that wrong)

However, please let it be known, that PRAISE IS GREAT TOO!! I can't say I know an author on this site that doesn't like to hear, "I really like your story!!" Of course, I'm sure there are those types of people... I just don't know them!!

Anyhow. Please, you know the drill. REVIEW!!

I look forward to hearing from you all!!

**ancient-relic**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** O hai guise!

Hahaha. Look, I'm really sorry I haven't written anything for this story in so long... but truth be told, I was totally stumped on what to do next. I lost my inspiration. BUT! I'm re-reading the stories that inspired me to write this, and it's prequel- they're the _Stephanie Plum _novelsby_ Janet Evanovitch_! The first one is "**One for the Money**". If you love comedy, romance, and of course, down-to-earth characters, I highly reccomend it! And if you don't, I reccomend it anyways! These stories actually made me laugh out loud.

But anyways... on with the story, yeah? You've waited long enough for it, I suppose...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. In case you were curious.

* * *

**Summary:** Sequel to Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku Kagome has a primal fear of the dark, and soon finds herself in an interesting situation. However, things start to look up when she comes upon a giant beacon in the dark, in the form of a fluffy white dog.

* * *

**Beacon in the Darkness**

**Part Four**

**By ancient-relic**

**Sequel to **_**Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku**_

"Heh," I said, falling stiffly backwards. A sharp pain stung my hand.

_Great. Blood to egg the demon on._

"Y'know, in my defense," I scooted backwards. "I'm friendly. I don't mean any trouble, and I really…"

A deep rumbling interrupted my apology. How rude. But oh- a growl. He was growling. Growling. Growling. Growling. _Ohshit…_

Clambering to my feet as quickly as I could, I prepared to high-tail it right outta there. However, an ominous creaking sound caught my attention, and before I could react, I ran into a big, fluffy, white wall.

"OOF!"

My butt was again acquainted with the ground.

"Goddamnit, this is going to bruise, and I'm getting all dirty and I just had a bath… InuYasha's gonna have a cow and…" my dark mutterings were cut off by more growling.

Looking up, more furious red eyes staring down at me were all that I could really see. Besides white, anyways. "What…" I turned to look over my shoulder. _Two?_ _No… one __**fast**__ one._

"Okay, look." I said, rising to my feet, inching backwards, palm up. "I'm not packing- I've got nothing to hurt you with. Besides, I just gave you back a limb."

The dog snorted. At least he was listening. I took it as a sign of intelligence, and continued stating my case (not unlike those fun law shows on TV at home…).

"So I think, if we're going to be perfectly fair, you should let me go. You see, I was lost in the dark- I really hate it you know- and I just wanted to find my way back to camp. I didn't realize there was a barrier until I walked through it," A reeeeally white lie… bordering on black. But I didn't suppose the dog realized.

"And then I did you the favour of giving you a limb. I think that's enough for my life, don't you? I might have inadvertently saved yours, by making sure you had four and, well," I paused. "Yeah."

The dog looked at me some more, sitting on his haunches and flexing his claws into the dirt, tearing up the grass and earth. The aroma was pleasant, but not enough to make me relax- not in the slightest. He didn't seem inclined to respond, so while he was… distracted, I slowly started creeping backwards.

He noticed immediately, and slapped a paw down, rumbling ferociously. I surreptitiously checked for accidents, before throwing up my hands. "Okay, okay. I won't. Would you let me leave if I scratched behind your ears?"

At this, I thought I saw his head cock in confusion, but his bloody eyes were still glaring, so maybe he found it offensive. "Fine." I harrumphed, sitting on the ground. "See if I care. InuYasha will come for me any minute now, and you'll be in trouble then."

The thing seemed smart at first, but hadn't shown any inclination for killing me, so I figured at the moment, I was safe enough. Besides. Who would bother me with this thing sitting behind me? And maybe I could summon my power again… enough to get me out of this… predicament. A small earth quake drew my attention. The dog had flumped down in front of me, and was still glaring.

And then he growled. It was like a warning, reprimanding-type thing. "What?" I asked, feeling every bit like a stubborn child. He glared some more, and his ear twitched.

I think he was trying to tell me something.

He growled some more, and his ear twitched. Again.

"What?" I was a little exasperated, I must admit.

He twitched his ear again. And again. And once more- I figure to get his point across clearly. It didn't work.

"Is this like charades? Sounds like…?" he growled. Nope. "You hear someone coming? Maybe InuYasha?" He growled again. Nada. "What then?"

He scooched forwards, and I crawled backwards in response, but I must tell you that one scooch of his was much, much larger than any distance I was capable of covering with the crab-walk. Pretty soon I was stuck between two big fluffy white barricades- either front paw.

The corner of his lip lifted in the slightest snarl, and he stared down his nose at me very condescendingly. And then something struck me. I'd seen that condescending look before. On a certain white haired, condescending idiot dog… "_InuYasha…"_ I growled.

The dog stared at me a moment, before lifting that upraised lip close enough for me to touch up his great big pearly-whites. "Wait a moment, now… I'm too scrawny to eat- I'll give you indigestion, I swear!! I-" My words were cut off by my stomach doing a summersault as I flew a short distance through the air, and landed on a furry cushion-ish thing. It didn't take me long to realize I'd been tossed up on the dog's back.

Rather, his neck. "You've got great aim, didja know?" I hollered, and his massive ear twitched again, close enough to send a breeze ruffling through my clothes and hair.

"Oops," I whispered.

Yet as the ear twitched again, I finally realized what he was trying to tell me. "You want me to scratch your ears?" I asked incredulously. An approving rumble rippled under me, and he settled his head on his paws expectantly.

Pulling myself through all that fur was not an easy feat, let me tell you. It was nice and long and luxurious, sure. But let me tell you- a secret, mind you- all that work made me start to sweat. Mind you, his ear wasn't that far from where he had deposited me…

Finding the edge of his ear was a little bit of trouble too, but I found it soon enough. Using it as a guide, I found that special spot behind the flap of his ear that doggies love to have scratched. Rolling up my sleeves and cracking my knuckles, I immersed my hands into his satiny fur and began the long up and down motion of scratching.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to lie... this looked longer in the word document. But at least you know that I've been re-inspired... so it won't be nearly as long until the next update. I PROMISE. (I don't suppose that means all that much anymore... ohnoes.)

Anywhooooo... please review! That inspires me toooooo!!

**ancient-relic**


End file.
